


Squipemy and PantsBoys one shots

by PalmTreeTuesdays



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Everyone who reads my shit I’m sorry, F/M, James Maury, M/M, OR IS IT, my sister I know you’re gonna find this but don’t read my other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/pseuds/PalmTreeTuesdays
Summary: People who read this have a 69% chance of linguine





	Squipemy and PantsBoys one shots

Michael snorted the marijuana, causing him regressed.

“Papi” he nuzzled mr Heere “Uwu Papi. Get me some Cheerios.” Me Heere didn’t move. “pAPI GET ME SOME GODAMN FOCKING CHEERIOS.” 

“You’re a bad boy.” Mr Heere scolded, looking at Micheal with lust. 

Heidi Hansen sighed. “Sir you’ve been at the adoption center for 2 hours.” Mr Heere'd the flesh. Heidi’ cheek skin was in Mr where’s moth, Michael nutted right then and there. 

Squip wallked to Jeremy’s house again. He had to tell Jeremy that he was pregnant. He knock. 

“Jeremy.“I’m pregnant.” Squip looked sad at him. They shook hands. 

“Oh I’m a dad and I oop sksks.” Squip vomited at the VSCO bullshit. “Ah.” Jeremy nutted and ate the vomit. 

“Jeremy I love u” 

Michael gasped when Jeremy rolled into his house, with the news. 

“I might be the father….” He whisper 

Squip papi called Maury. 

“Hi. I’m Coming to you’re show with 4 people. Idk who is the parent” 

“0k.”

James Maury sat down in front of Squip, Jeremy, Chlœ, Michael, and Kermit the Frog. 

“So Squip When was the last time you fucked these people-.”

“I fucked Jeremy last night. I fucked Chlœ and Kermit on Halloween. I never fucked michale i don’t know why he’s even here.” 

“Ok all of you spit in this cup.”

James Maury walked in, with the results. 

“I’m afraid none of y’all are the father…Logan Paul is.”

“What? I only made out with him.” Squip is shocked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comment you skunk


End file.
